


Scarred

by Eleanor_cupcake



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_cupcake/pseuds/Eleanor_cupcake
Summary: One-Shot|Escara Tyrnith lebt seit sie denken kann zusammen mit ihrem älteren Bruder Ezra auf Tatooine.Als Sklaven des  Toydarian Watto wächst Escara mit dem jungen Skywalker Anakin auf.Anakin und Escara sind beste Freunde, doch werden sie sich je wiederfinden, wenn Anakin seine Jedi-Ausbildung anfängt?Ich kann zwar keine Kurzbeschreibungen schreiben, aber ich hoffe ihr versteht's trotzdem :)





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo :) ich hoffe der One-Shot gefällt euch, hinterlässt gerne Kommentare und neue Ideen für weitere Storys :)

Als Escara an diesem Morgen erwachte, hatte sie ein mulmiges Gefühl im Magen. Die 17-jährige schob es auf den Hunger und band sich schnell die dunklen Haare zusammen, als Watto, ihr Meister, sie zu sich rief. 

Escara Tyrnith war ein Sklave seit sie denken konnte. Sie und ihr älterer Bruder Ezra gehörten Watto seitdem Cara 3 war und obwohl der Gedanke ein Sklave zu sein bei vielen Furcht auslöste, hatten es Escara und Ezra immer recht gut bei Watto.   
"Escara! Geh Beeren holen! Ich hab Hunger!", Watto flog von der Theke hinunter während er Cara zurief welche Beeren er genau haben wollte.

Das junge Mädchen nahm einen großen Beutel für die Beeren und lief zur metallischen Tür.   
"Ah! Und komm schnell wieder zurück! Du musst mir noch beim Schrauben helfen!", damit wand sich der Toydarian wieder zu seinem Kunden. Cara nickte, obwohl Watto es nicht sehen konnte und lief auf die Straßen von Tatooine. 

Um die Uhrzeit war hier noch nicht viel los. Ein paar Händler fingen an ihre Stände aufzustellen und vier Kinder spielten zwischen den Hütten Fangen. Cara begrüßte einen der Händler, Koan, der schon seit Jahren gegenüber Watto's Geschäft seinen Stand hatte und lief dann aus der Stadt. 

Die Sonne war erst vor ein paar Stunden aufgegangen und außerhalb der Stadt war keine Person zu sehen. Obwohl Escara in ihrem Leben schon so oft außerhalb der Stadt nach Beeren gesucht hat, hatte sie heute plötzlich das starke Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.   
Trotzdem ignorierte sie es und entfernte sich weiter von ihrem Zuhause.   
Die Beeren, die Watto wollte, waren nur einen halben Stunden langen Weg entfernt, sie wäre noch vor dem Frühstück zurück. Escara beschloss einen Umweg zu nehmen, sie war früh genug dran, sie würde es trotzdem schnell genug schaffen. 

 

Schon von Weitem könnte das Mädchen die Steine erkennen. Als sie ankam, setzte sie sich auf ihre Knie und strich behutsam über die kleine Holzplatte. 

Ezra Tyrnith - geliebter Bruder. 

Escara seufzte. Jedes Mal wenn sie zu dem Grab ihres Bruders kam, erfüllte es sie mit Liebe, aber auch mit Trauer und Einsamkeit. Escara hatte niemanden mehr.   
Ihre Eltern kannte sie nicht und selbst ihr Bruder, der 5 Jahre älter war als sie, hatte keinerlei Erinnerungen an sie. 

Die Beiden wuchsen bei Watto auf und mit seinen anderen Sklaven: Shmi Skywalker und ihr Sohn Anakin. Shmi war eine wundervolle Frau. Sie war die Mutter, die Ezra und Escara nie hatten. Sie war warmherzig, liebevoll und gütig und sie tat alles damit sich die beiden Geschwister auf Tatooine wohlfühlten. 

Ihr Sohn Anakin war nur zwei Jahre älter als Escara. Er war ein aufgedrehter aber intelligenter Junge. Escara und er waren sofort die besten Freunde. Die beiden hatten immer zusammen gearbeitet, ob es etwas war das Watto ihnen aufgegeben hatte oder wieder eine von Anakin's verrückten Ideen. 

Escara und Anakin waren ein unzertrennliches Team. 

Doch dann kamen die Jedis und boten Anakin eine Ausbildung an, nachdem er sich bei dem Rennen befreit hatte. Und Cara und Shmi ließen ihn gehen. Sie wussten von seinem Traum ein Jedi zu werden.   
Und Escara hatte sich damals geschworen niemals Anakin's Traum im Weg zu stehen auch wenn es hieße ihn zu verlieren. Das Mädchen konnte sich noch zu gut an den Tag erinnern, an dem sie Anakin zum letzten Mal sah. Es war vor zehn Jahren und Escara konnte sich noch erinnern wie sehr sie geweint hatte, als Anakin sich von ihr verabschiedete und ihr eine Kette umlegte. Sie bestand aus einem schwarzen Stück Schnur und einem kleinen, verzierten Stein. 

Cara hatte die Kette seit dem immer bei sich. Sie konnte sich erinnern wie Shmi sie an die Hand nahm und bis zum Hügel vor der Stadt brachte , wo sie sehen konnten, wie das Schiff abhieb. Sie konnte sich daran erinnern wie Shmi Cara's Tränen wegwischte und ihr sagte, dass sie von dort an jeden Abend am Hügel sitzen würden, um auf Anakin's Heimkehr zu warten. 

Und das taten sie. 

4 Jahre lang. 

Doch dann wurde auch Shmi Escara weggenommen. Watto verkaufte sie an die Lars' und seitdem hatte Escara sie nie wieder gesehen. Sie hatte gehört wie Watto meinte, dass Cliegg Lars Shmi geheiratet hatte. 

Das junge Mädchen bemerkte wie egoistisch sie war. Shmi war kein Sklave mehr. Sie hatte ein wunderbares Leben als freie Frau und Anakin war vermutlich schon ein Jedi und hatte damit seinen größten Traum verwirklicht.   
Und doch erfüllte es Cara mit Trauer wenn sie daran dachte wie allein sie war. 

Vor drei Jahren starb Ezra, ihr großer Bruder und ihr letztes Stück Familie. Er hatte schon immer eine Gabe sich mit den falschen Leuten anzulegen und eine Nacht holte ihn alles ein und er wurde mitten in der Stadt erschossen. Escara hielt ihn in ihren Armen als er starb. Und damit war sie ganz allein. Natürlich hatte sie Watto, aber er sah sie nur wie ein Sklave und damit half er ihr in schweren Zeiten nicht. 

 

Escara wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr ein Schauer über den Rücke fuhr. Irgendjemand beobachtete sie. Vorsichtig stand Cara auf und nahm ihren Beutel. Entschlossen drehte sie sich um.   
Sie würde so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück zur Stadt gehen. Watto würde sie wahrscheinlich anschimpfen, weil er seine Beeren nicht hatte, aber die waren Escara nicht ihr Leben wert. 

Hinter einem Felsen konnte sie eine Gestalt sehen. 

Tusken Räuber. Escara wurde kalt. Sie konnte zwar nur einen sehen, aber sie wusste, dass irgendwo in der Nähe noch weitere seien würden. Wenn sie jetzt nicht handelte, würde sie gar keine Chance zum Überleben haben. Schnell befestigte sie ihren Beutel an ihrem Gürtel und rannte los. 

Hinter ihr hörte sie wie einer der Tusken Räuber hinter dem Felsen hervorsprang und ihr folgte und Escara konnte gerade so einem ausweichen, der sie von der Seite ansprang.   
Doch dann wurde sie von Hinten gepackt und zu Boden geworfen. Ihr Kopf kam schmerzvoll auf dem Stein auf und Cara stöhnte auf. Aus ihrem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass sechs Tusken sie umkreist hatten.   
Von hinten wurde ihr ein Sack über den Kopf gezogen. 

Dann wurde alles schwarz.

 

Watto versuchte gerade verzweifelt einen Motor zusammen zu basteln, als ein Kunde hineinkam.   
"Hallo Watto", sagte der junge Mann und sah den Toydarian eindringlich an.   
"Ich habe eine Frage and dich."   
Watto sah den Mann und seine Begleiterin verwirrt an.   
Irgendwas an dem Mann kam ihm bekannt vor. Aber woher? Der Mann trat vor zur Theke und nahm den Motor in die Hand und begann an den alten Ding herumzuschrauben. 

Watto's Flügel flatterten sauer, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er einen Jedi vor sich hatte. Das Laserschwert an seinem Gürtel war nicht zu übersehen.   
"Was willst du?"   
"Ich suche nach Shmi Skywalker.", der Mann sah Watto entschlossen in die Augen und Watto tarnte verwirrt zurück bis ein überraschter Blick über sein Gesicht zog.  
"Ani? Der kleine Ani?", Watto zögerte und wedelte dann mit seiner Hand und verwarf die Idee wieder. "Nah." 

Der Mann legte den fertigen Motor auf die Theke vor Watto. Es sah aus wie neu.

"Du bist Ani!", Watto flatterte aufgeregt. Doch Anakin schien keine Zeit zum Plaudern zu haben.   
"Meine Mutter.", erinnerte er den Toydarian.   
"Ahhh. Sie gehört mir nicht mehr. Ich hab sie verkauft.", sagte Watto vorsichtig.  
"Du hast sie verkauft?"  
"Ich hab sie an einen Farmer verkauft namens Lars. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es Lars war. Du wirst es nicht glauben, ich hab gehört, dass er sie befreit und sogar geheiratet hat! Ist das nicht unfassbar?", Watto wollte Anakin schnell alles erklären.   
Das Letzte was er gebrauchen könnte, war ein wütender Jedi in seinem Laden.   
Als der Junge Jedi Watto nach Lars' Farm fragte und er keine Antwort geben konnte, ließ Watto ihn und seine Begleiterin die Akten durchlesen, um den genauen Standort zu finden. 

Als Anakin aus der Tür gehen wollte, drehte er sich noch einmal um.   
"Und Escara? Arbeiten sie und ihr Bruder noch für dich?", um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Anakin Angst vor der Antwort.  
Watto's Lächeln verschwand. "Ani..", Watto zögerte. 

Er wusste wie viel Escara Anakin bedeutet hatte und er wusste nicht wie er es ihm bei bringen soll.   
"Was ist passiert?", Panik huschte über Anakin's Gesicht und er lief zurück zur Theke.  
"Ani, Ezra wurde vor drei Jahren erschossen,", Anakin umklammerte die Kante der Theke und ein kaltes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus. 

"Escara ist vor zwei Monaten verschwunden. Tusken Räuber haben sie wahrscheinlich entführt. Sie ist tot." Watto senkte betrübt seinen Blick.   
"Nein, nein, nein", murmelte Anakin. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.   
"Es tut mir leid Ani. Wir haben sie gesucht, sie war nicht aufzufinden."  
Und Watto meinte es. Als Escara an dem Tag nicht wieder nach Hause kam, schickte er sofort einen Suchtrupp los. Denn obwohl sie sein Sklave war, war sie für ihn auch schon fast wie eine Tochter. Und die Trauer sie verloren zu haben, würde ihn für immer begleiten. 

Und als Anakin und seine Begleiterin an diesem Tag seinen Laden verließen, um sich auf die Suche nach Shmi zu machen, fühlte sich Watto auf einer Weise schuldig, nicht mehr für Anakin getan zu haben. 

 

Erschöpft öffnete Escara ihre Augen. Das Licht in dem dunklen Zelt war schlecht und Cara könnte fast nichts sehen.   
Vor dem Zelt hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen. Sie konnte nichts verstehen, aber sie wusste, dass die Tusken nichts Gutes bringen würden. 

Seit fast zwei Monaten war sie hier und sie hatte immer noch keine Ahnung wieso.   
Die Tusken stellten ihr keine Fragen, sie kamen nur in das Zelt um etwas Essen zu bringen oder Escara zu verprügeln.   
Sie lag gefesselt am Boden des Zeltes und das schon seit mehreren Tagen.   
Vor zwei Tagen wurde sie das letzte Mal geschlagen. Ihre Kleidung war zerfetzt und sie blutete, sie wusste aber nicht wo. Außerdem Taten ihre Rippen zu weh, um nicht gebrochen zu sein und ihr einer Fuß stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab.   
Alles in einem: sie konnte nicht mehr.   
Am Anfang hatte sie immer ihre Kette umklammert und gebetet, dass Anakin zu ihrer Rettung kommt. 

Doch das tat er nie. 

Inzwischen hatte sie die Hoffnung verloren und die Kette wurde ihr weggenommen.   
Spätestens als dies passierte, interessierte es sie nicht mehr, was mit ihr geschah. Die Kette war ihre letzte Hoffnung und ihre letzte Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit.

Ihr Zelt wurde aufgerissen und zwei Tusken Räuber kamen auf Cara zu um sie mit sich zu ziehen. Das Mädchen könnte sich nicht wehren, selbst wenn sie wollte.   
Die Tusken schliffen sie durch ihr halbes Camp zu einem anderen Zelt.   
"Chut ishj errkla!", sagte einer und öffnete das Zelt. Der Andere zog Escara hinein und ließ sie auf den Boden fallen, dann verließen sie das Zelt.   
Verwundert sah Escara sich im Zelt um. Es sah genauso aus wie ihr Zelt. Obwohl...war dort eine Person? 

"Hallo?", flüsterte Cara vorsichtig und versuchte sich trotz der Fesseln aufzurichten. Die Person bewegte sich zögerlich und drehte ihren Kopf zu dem Mädchen.   
"Shmi!", Cara schluchzte und robbte zu der Frau hinüber.   
"Cara?", verwundert sah Shmi das junge Mädchen an und nahm sie in die Arme. Jedenfalls versuchte sie es. Die Fesseln an ihren Händen erschwerten das Vornehmen.   
"Was machst du nur hier, meine Liebe?", Shmi schaute Escara traurig an, sie wusste die Antwort schon. Trotzdem erzählte das Mädchen wie sie hier her kam und schließlich redeten die Beiden über alles was in den letzten Jahren passiert war, einfach weil es das Einzigste war, was sie von der Gegenwart ablenken konnte. Als Escara am Abend wieder in ihr eigenes Zelt zurück gezogen wurde, hatte sie wieder ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung.

Doch die sollte nicht bleiben.

Seit genau fünf Tagen hatte Escara Shmi gesehen. Sie durfte seit dem nicht nochmal zu ihr.   
Seit genau fünf Tagen wurde Escara fast täglich geschlagen.   
Der kleine Funke Hoffnung war inzwischen schon längst erloschen.   
Soweit Escara es in dem dunklen Zelt sagen konnte, war es Nachts. Doch schlafen konnte sie nicht. Das konnte sie schon seit sie in diesem Tusken Camp ist nicht.   
Shmi's Schreie halfen nicht. Die ersten Nächte hatte Cara zurückgeschrien. Geschrien dass die Tusken aufhören sollen Shmi zu schlagen. Manchmal auch einfach nur Shmi's Namen.   
Nach Shmi war Cara dran. Das war fast immer so. Escara wurde festgebunden und geschlagen. Und sie schrie auch.   
Und dann schrie sie immer das Selbe.

Anakin's Namen.

 

"Ich weiß, dass ich damit meine Aufgabe vernachlässige, aber ich muss nach meine Mutter suchen, Padmé. Und nach Escara. Es tut mir leid.", Anakin sah auf seine Füße. Er musste es tun. Auch wenn es als Jedi falsch war.   
"Ani.", Padmé legte Anakin ihre Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist okay, die musst sie finden!"  
Der junge Padawan sah die Senatorin dankbar an.   
"Los!"

 

Anakin tötete die beiden Hunde vor den Zelt der Tusken und stürzte hinein. Er konnte seine Mutter spüren.   
"Mutter?", Anakin befreite vorsichtig die Frau von der Stange.   
"Ani?", Shmi lag in den Armen ihres Sohnes und trotz ihrem Zustands war sie nie glücklicher.   
"Mein Ani! Du bist so gutaussehend geworden! Sieh dich an! So ein gutaussehender junger Mann!", Shmi lächelte ihren Sohn liebevoll an.   
"Mutter..." Anakin schüttelte seine Mutter vorsichtig. Sie durfte nicht sterben. Nicht nachdem er sie jetzt erst wiedergesehen hat.   
"Ani... Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Shmi und lächelte leicht. "Ich liebe dich auch. Ich liebe dich auch.."  
"Anakin, Escara...", damit schloss Shmi die Augen und Anakin wurde bewusst, dass sie sie nie wieder öffnen würde. 

Danach gab es keinen Halt mehr für den jungen Skywalker.  
Der Hass und die Trauer übernahmen seinen Körper und er schrie als er die anderen Tusken Räuber umbrachte. 

 

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Escara im Zelt auf.   
Sie war am Abend zuvor geknebelt und gefesselt worden, damit die Tusken sie weiter verprügeln konnten. Sie musste von den Schmerzen ohnmächtig geworden sein, oder auch vom Durst und Hunger. Sie hatte seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen und das sah man ihr an. 

Plötzlich hörte sie das Geräusch erneut, welches sie geweckt hatte. Geschrei. Und zwar nicht Shmi's Schreie vor Schmerz. Sondern Kampfgeschrei. Und Escara konnte noch etwas anderes im Geschrei hören. Angst, Wut, Trauer.   
Cara zuckte zusammen als ihr bewusst wurde, dass die Schreie immer näher kamen. Es schien zwar nur ein Mann gegen alle Tusken zu sein, aber er hörte sich unaufhaltsam an.   
Das Mädchen sah durch die leichten Schatten vor dem Zelt, wie die beiden Tusken, die sie gerade bewachten, ermordet wurden und versuchte weiter nach hinten ins Zelt zu kriechen.   
Noch ein Tuske schrie auf, als er bei einem Duell verlor und dann war es ruhig. Es war komplett still. Escara konnte nur ihren Atem hören und den des Mannes.   
Mit einem Ruck wurde ihr Zelt aufgerissen und der Mann stand vor ihr. 

Eine Minute verging und Escara wurde bewusst, dass der Mann sie nicht gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich hinter den Körben versteckt, die am Rand des Zeltes standen und wenn sie zwischen ihnen hindurch guckte, konnte sie die Szene deutlich sehen.   
Der Mann war noch jung, vielleicht zwei Jahre älter als sie und er hatte ein Laserschwert. Das hieß er war entweder ein Jedi oder er hatte einen getötet und so etwas hatte noch nie jemand geschafft.   
Der Jedi steckte sein Schwert weg und sah sich etwas an, was er in der Hand hielt. Einen Anhänger.   
Escara's Anhänger.   
Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Konnte er es sein? War er doch nach den Jahren zurückgekehrt?   
Der junge Mann schluchzte und viel auf die Knie. Cara tat das Herz weh. Alles was sie wollte, war zu ihm zu gehen und ihn zu halten, aber wer war er und woher wusste sie, dass er sie nicht auch umbringen würde?   
"Wieso?", der Jedi wiederholte dieses Wort wie ein Mantra.   
Er umklammerte den Anhänger und drückte seine Faust an sein Herz.   
"Mutter! Escara! Wieso?", der Jedi schrie auf. Vor Trauer und vor Wut. Und plötzlich wusste Cara es. Es war Anakin. Ihr Anakin.   
"Ani! Ani!", Escara versuchte sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien und ihn zu rufen, was sich durch den Knebel eher nach mmhpf mmhpf! anhörte. Erschrocken für Anakin hoch und lief zu den Körben.   
Der junge Jedi, Escara's bester Freund sah sie erst verwundert und dann zu tiefst erschüttert an. "Escara", hauchte er und machte sich dann panisch daran das Mädchen zu befreien.   
"Anakin, Anakin", Cara spuckte quasi den Knebel aus und warf sich dem Jungen in die Arme. Tränen strömten an ihren Wangen hinab. Anakin umfasste ihre Taille und drückte sie so sehr an sich, dass Cara dachte sie wurden gleich verschmelzen. "Cara, Cara! Oh bei der Macht! Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren!", Anakin löste sich von ihr um das Mädchen anzusehen. Und Cara bemerkte, dass auch ihm Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen. 

"Ich dachte ich hätte euch beide verloren, ich hätte es nicht ausgehalten. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden. Bei der Macht Cara!", Anakin weinte in ihre Haare und drückte sie wieder fest an seinen Körper.   
Beruhigend fuhr Escara ihm durch die kurzen dunklen Haare. 

 

Und für einen kurzen Moment war alles richtig.


End file.
